Avoiding beatings
by SpecialShippingForever
Summary: Join my OC, Steve, as he gets attacked by Pokemon Special characters. He'll somehow find ways to avoid getting beat up 13 times! Chapter 3: Hoenn Dex Holders! Rated T for slight foul language. Pairings like: MangaQuest, Special, Frantic, Commoner.
1. Kanto Dex Holders

**This is my first fic. Hope you like it.**

**Green: I know I hate it.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Green: But you paid me to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: No, I didn't.**

**Green: I'm going to bed.**

**Me: Wait, Green!**

**Blue: *comes in and draws on Green's face with marker***

**Green: *wakes up* What did I miss?**

**Me: *snickering***

**Green: What's so funny?**

**Me: *shoves mirror in his face***

**Green's face: SpecialShippingForever does not own Pokemon, Pokemon Special, or any characters.**

**Green: Tch, pesky girl.**

**Red:**

"Pl-please! Red, don't hurt me. C'mon, man, you don't w-want to do this." I said to the spiky-haired boy holding me by the collar.

"Give me one reason to not hurt you, Steve." Red hissed these words out as if they were some kind of poison.

"Fine. If you put me down, I'll tell you a little secret about Yellow." Red tensed then relaxed his grip quickly at the mention of the Healer's name.

"What exactly are you t-talking about? Yellow's one of my best friends. She wouldn't keep a secret from me. I got to go tell her something." Red stuttered for a second and quickly regained his composure. By now, he had relaxed his grip on me entirely. He still was gripping my collar, though.

"I heard Yellow talking with Blue and your name came up. Yellow was really red for some reason and Blue was talking about how Yellow will 'get Red eventually'. You should really talk to her about that." At this point, Red's anger was quickly replaced with what seemed like embarrassment.

"W-w-what d-did you s-say? Y-yellow likes m-me? I got to go find her. I guess I'll go to Viridian to look for her." Right now, Red was as red as a Tamato berry. I wish I had a camera to capture this moment. I bet Blue would pay a lot of cash to see his face. He put me down and ran away quickly, with Green and Blue staring at him as he ran to find the Healer. I sighed a breath of relief as I somehow managed to avoid getting beat up by the Fighter.

**Green:**

"Green, please, don't h-hurt me! I d-didn't do anything wrong!" I managed to choke out as Green held me against a wall.

"Steve, I know that's a lie." Green nearly yelled those words as he prepared to strike.

"W-wait! I'll you something that Blue told me! Just please don't hit me!" Green lowered his fist, but kept his gaze focused on me. "She told me she was going to go see Daisy to find things to blackmail you with. You better hurry or she might show everyone something embarrassing to everyone." Thank Arceus he couldn't tell that I was lying. He quickly let me go and, I swear, I heard him say 'Tch, pesky girl' as he pulled out his Charizard and flew in the direction of Viridian City. _I never thought Blue's name would save me, _I thought as I began walking towards Vermillion City.

**Blue:**

"Blue, come on, let me go. You're the third person whose tried to beat me up today." I stared into the Evolver's eyes as I said those words. I was afraid that if I even blinked, I would end up with at least a broken arm.

"Damn you, Steve. You've hurt me more than anyone could ever hurt me." I cringed at the sound of the swear word. Just then, I thought of an idea to get out of this mess like I did with Red and Green.

"Hey, Blue. You like bugging Green, right?" I asked the brown-haired girl.

"It's one of my hobbies." She said cheerfully.

"Check this out." I pulled a doll out from my bag and shoved it in her face. "This fell out of Green's bag earlier today. I was going to give it back to him later, but I guess you can have it if you let me go." She looked at me and then at the doll. She scrutinized it and saw the words 'Property of Green' that I had written just in case this happened. Soon, her angry face was replaced with her usual cheerfulness.

"Thanks!" She thanked me and quickly walked away. I was amazed at my luck. I had just avoided getting beat up by 3 people in less than 2 hours.

**Yellow:**

_How did I get myself into this mess?_ I thought as I was held against a fence by a short girl with a hat. _I've never seen Yellow this angry. Come to think of it, I don't think anyone has ever seen Yellow angry. She's really scary when she's angry._

"Hey! Steve! Look at me!" Yellow literally screamed this out. I decided to try to wriggle out of this problem like I did 3 times today.

"Wait, Yellow. I think Red's been looking for you. He did ask me where you were." I saw her amber eyes soften up when I mentioned Red's name. "He said he would be at the park in Viridian City. He had something urgent to tell you." Yellow quickly became her old self after I said this.

"W-w-w-wait. R-r-red's looking for m-me? I b-better g-g-go to the p-park to l-look for him." Yellow managed to stutter as she began running towards her hometown. This was turning out to be a very good day. I just hope something like this doesn't happen again.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Johto Dex Holders

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Pokemon Special, or anything related to it. I only own this story.**

By the way, this is my first story. If it stinks, please don't hurt me.

**If I did own it though, I would make SpecialShipping canon and Ruby and Sapphire would have kissed by now.**

**Ruby: *spits out drink* Wait, what? You would do what?**

**Sapphire: ME and that PRISSY BOY? NO WAY!**

**Me: Why not? You two have already confessed, right?**

**Ruby: *face pales* N-no, we haven't.**

**Sapphire: *Runs off crying***

**Me: Look what you did to her!**

**Ruby: Can we just continue with the story?**

**Me: Fine.**

* * *

Gold:

"Come on, billiard cue boy, please, don't do this. I'm your friend, aren't I?" I was in trouble now. I really didn't have anything to get rid of Gold.

"BILLIARD CUE BOY? THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL ME?" Gold screamed at the top of his lungs. I shrunk at the volume of his voice. Being outside Professor Oak's lab didn't really help because it was really quiet in Pallet.

"Billiard cu- I mean Gold, I really don't want to go home with a broken arm." I had nothing to get me out of this problem. I really needed a miracle.

"NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!" He was preparing to strike. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. Except the worst never came. My face wasn't bleeding but I was pretty sure my eardrums were bleeding because an even louder voice stopped Gold.

"GOLD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THAT POOR CHILD! YOU SHOULD BE A ROLE MODEL FOR HIM!" I opened my eyes to see a girl with a ridiculously large hat. I recognized her as Crystal, a.k.a. the only person who can control Gold. At the sight of Crystal, Gold lowered his fist and pretended like he wasn't about to kill me.

"Gold, why were you about to beat him up?" Crystal asked Gold with an annoyed look on her face. Before Gold could answer, I chimed in.

"I just told him about your dreams to make out with him." Both of the teenagers flushed red and Crystal ran away with Gold chasing after her asking her if what I said was true. Even though I lied about that, Crystal's reaction told me that she knew that was true. After they were out of sight, I began walking towards Viridian City as if nothing had happened.

**Silver:**

"Damn you, Steve. You're really going to get it now." Silver hissed. I was shocked speechless by his tone. The Johto Pokedex Holder was angry beyond belief. Somehow I just made 6 people mad in about 3 hours. That must be a new record. Fortunately, I knew how to get rid of him.

"Wait, Silver! Don't do this!" I frantically said to the red-haired teenager. "You're close to Blue, right? You know what I saw before you came? Green was holding her against a wall in Vermillion trying to do something. She was screaming for help. I don't think I could have helped her. You're the perfect person to save her."

"Oh no." Silver just whispered that and began sprinting toward Vermillion City. I sighed and thanked Arceus for my incredible luck.

**Crystal:**

While I was walking through Violet City, I saw a very familiar, large hat coming towards me. Knowing that I would get into trouble, I began running away. Even though I was running as fast as I could, Crystal caught up to me and pinned me against the wall.

"How could you? Why did you expose my secret in front of Gold?" She was angry, but I could tell she was crying.

"Look, Crystal. I didn't know that what I said was true when I said it." This time I felt really bad for her.

"Yeah, right. Blue told you, didn't she? I was planning to tell him myself. Now you just go and ruin it. Now you're going to experience my pain." I didn't see her raise a fist, then I realized she was planning to kick me. That would really hurt if that leg connected in the right place. Like with Gold, I really didn't have anything to help me get out of this situation.

"Wait, Crystal!" a familiar voice called out to stop her. These voices really have good timing. I looked up to see Gold running towards us. When he got close to us, he stopped to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Crystal spat out those words.

"Crystal, I have something to confess." Oh no. He's not going to say those three dreaded words that every romance would not be complete without. "If you're worried about what I think about you, don't be. Crystal, that only gives me the courage to tell you that...that I love you." HOLY SH*T! He just said it. Tears were beginning to form in Crystal's eyes and she let me go.

"Oh, Gold. I love you too." They leaned forward. I hope they forgive me for this, but I just had to do it. I was really uncomfortable.

"Uh, guys. If you're going to make out, do you mind doing it somewhere else?" They both flushed red. Then they began laughing.

"Yeah, we'll go 'do it' somewhere else." Gold nervously said. Then the lovebirds ran off. Seriously, I just avoid 7 out of 7 beatings. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get hurt if someone else tries to beat me up.

* * *

**Well, how did you like it? You should tell me in your review. Sorry if the Silver part was rushed. I just really wanted to write MangaQuestShipping.**

**Gold: That was terrible.**

**Me: Stop whining. So what if I interrupted your make-out session with Crystal.**

**Emerald: I agree with Gold. I wasn't in it.**

**Me: Don't worry Emerald, you'll be in the next chapter.**

**Emerald: Hooray!**


	3. Hoenn Dex Holders

**Here is Chapter 3! This page is about the Hoenn Dex Holders: Prissy Boy, Wild Child, and Shorty.**

**Emerald: DID YOU CALL ME SHORTY?**

**Me: No. You only know that you're amongst them. For all we know, you could be Wild Child.**

**Sapphire: I thought I was Wild Child!**

**Me: No. You're Prissy Boy.**

**Sapphire: I'M NOT A BOY!**

**Ruby: You could be mistaken for one if I gave you a haircut. *grabs scissors***

**Sapphire: No, Ruby. You wouldn't dare. *chases Ruby***

**Emerald: So Ruby's Shorty?**

**Ruby: No, I'm not. You're Shorty, Emerald.**

**Emerald: I'M NOT SHORT! *chases Ruby***

**Me: *sweatdrop* Anyway...Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever does not own Pokemon, Pokemon Special, or the characters.**

* * *

**Ruby:**

"R-ruby! D-don't hurt me!" I frantically yelled towards the prissy boy. Thank Arceus that he can't read minds. Well if he did, I'm pretty sure he would see into Sapphire's dirty mind and see all the things she wants to do with him.

"Give me one reason not to hurt you!" Ruby yelled. Man, I'm pretty I'm experiencing major deja vu.

"W-well, for one thing, if you hit me it the face, I could get blood all over your clothes." I knew Ruby cared a lot about his clothes. He relaxed a bit and I smirked.

"What if I hit you in the stomach?" Sh*t. I hadn't thought of that. He retightened his grip on my shirt.

"Hey, is that Sapphire over there wearing a dress?" I quickly asked pointing to his left side.

"Where? Where?" Ruby relaxed his grip and began looking around for any sign of the wild child. I quickly ran away and got on my Salamence because I knew he would catch up with his Running Shoes if I simply ran. Well, that was a close one. I'm 8 for 8.

**Sapphire:**

_Great. How did I get stuck in this mess?_ I was about to get punched by the craziest chick I have ever met.

"Man, you are in trouble now. Hope someone you know can help you recover." Sapphire spat out these words. I smirked as she threatened me. "What are you smirking at?" She was curious as to why anyone would smile in a situation like the one I was in.

"I just remembered something interesting that I heard Ruby say." Sapphire's ears perked up at the mention of the contest freak.

"What is it?" Sapphire suddenly became very curious.

"I'll tell you if you let me go." Without saying anything, Sapphire loosened her grip. "Well, I think he said something about remembering a certain 'aircar incident'. He said he was too afraid to tell you. Do you know what that was about?"

"That prissy boy remembered that I told him that I loved him. He is SO dead when I find him." Sapphire muttered.

"You know, I think he went off in the direction of Lilycove City." I told her.

"Thanks Steve. When I get my hands on him, he is going to get the beating of a lifetime." Sapphire continued her muttering as she ran off. When she was out of sight, I jumped on my Salamence and headed towards Lilycove. I really wanted to see this. When I got there, Sapphire had already gotten to Ruby. She was making out with him! Seriously, I wanted to see some pain. At least I had my camera. I swooped down, took a picture, and hopped on Salamence before the new couple could get me. I'm pretty sure Blue would want this. So then I headed off towards Pallet Town to find the Evolver.

**Emerald:**

"Don't ever call me short again!" Emerald said through clenched teeth. For a shorty, the kid is really strong. Either that, or I'm really light. I really regret landing in Viridian City now.

"Come on, now. You don't want to hurt me. You know I was only joking, right?" I nervously laughed. Flames came out of his eyes as he snarled. That's something you don't see everyday.

"No one should joke about my height. It's not right." Emerald was even more furious, if that's possible. I need a miracle to save me now. I certainly don't want to get hit by the 10th person who wants to beat me up.

"Alright. Hit me. Just not my Pokeballs." I needed to buy time.

"Maybe I will hit them." Arceus, Emerald was really mad. Just then Emerald fell down.

"What the...?" I saw Green standing there with his Machamp. It probably used Fling and flung a really hard berry at Emerald. I was about to thank him, but then I saw the look in his eyes. I quickly hopped on my Salamence and flew towards Pallet Town.

* * *

**You know, my OC is starting to rely more and more on luck. Next chapter will be the last one.**

**Silver: Thank Arceus.**

**Me: Shut up. Bye!**


	4. Sinnoh Dex Holders and Epilogue

**This is the last chapter of my first story. Frankly, I don't really like this story that much.**

**Silver: You're telling me.**

**Me: I gotta keep you out of here.**

**Dia: *munch* *munch***

**Me: Disclaimer: SpecialShippingForever doesn't own Pokemon Special or its characters.**

* * *

**Dia and Pearl:**

"Dia! Hold him down!" Oh cr*p. 2 more people. Sooner or later I'm going to get hurt. Dia held my arms down.

"What are you doing?" I nervously asked.

"You hurt Missy!" Pearl seethed. What the hell were they talking about? I don't know who Missy is!

"I didn't hurt Missy! I don't even know who she is!" I yelled. Dia loosened his grip as he heard my statement.

"Then why did Blue tell us that you punched her?" Damn that Blue. I have got to stop swearing. Fortunately, I had an idea.

"Hey, Dia. You like cupcakes, right?" Dia's face lightened up. "Well, I have cupcakes in my bag. If you let me go, I'll give you both one." Before Pearl could say anything, Dia let go. I reached into my bag, then I punched him. I felt really bad about doing it. But it was the only way for me to escape both of them. I hopped on Salamence and headed to Pewter City.

**Platina:**

"There he is! Get him!" Platina's distant voice rang in my ears. Oh sh*t. Her bodyguards, who weren't Dia and Pearl, grabbed me and pinned me against a wall. That's the 13th Dex Holder today. Something tells me Arceus is trying to kill me. If I get out of this one, I'll be home free.

"What do want with me?" I asked as the wealthy girl approached me with vengeance in her eyes.

"Revenge!" Platina screeched. "You hurt Dia!" This time her voice was lower, but it was still very loud.

"It was so I could get away from him. It was self-defense! Honest!" I knew that if she couldn't hurt, then her guards would. "Why do you care anyway?"

"It's because I...well...love him." She looked down at her feet as she confessed. "Now that you know this, well, you know what's going to happen. Think of it as payback from him." She began crying.

"Salamence, get me out of here!" I really didn't want to get hurt by one of those guys. Salamence swooped down and knocked over the guards. I hopped on and sighed a breath of relief as I knew that I wouldn't get hurt today.

**Epilogue:**

I decided to stop in the Viridian Park. I was pretty sure that Yellow didn't find Red yet. I saw both Red and Yellow on opposite sides of the park. I sat down on the edge of the fountain to watch how this would play out. Just then, someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to find 9 angry Pokedex Holders.

"I don't think we finished what we started." Silver snarled as he cracked his knuckles. "Get him!" Green, Blue, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Dia, Pearl, and Platina began to chase me. I turned around to see Red kissing Yellow. Great. By the end of the day, I'll end with about 5 broken bones and the chance to see various blooming relationships.

* * *

**Thank Arceus that this story is over. **

**Silver: You've been thinking too much about Pokemon.**

**Me: You're right. Oh well. Please review. Bye!**


End file.
